107563-mmo-veteran-addresses-balancing-server-populations
Content ---- Too hard to give up 20$ per transfer. Hate that I have to pay 60 (more than I paid for the game) to move my 3 toons from the ghost town server. | |} ---- ---- ---- there already is, if you wanted to do things with friends on other realms. if you want cross realm zones like WoW. there are thankfully zero of those. | |} ---- ---- even that would be better. the only thing I learned from cross realm zones in WoW was what servers I would NEVER want to be on or merged with. bad enough competing with one set of nitwits for resources | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I don't really think that would solve the problem of empty servers either. Plus what guarantee do you have that the server they'd open to free transfer would ever get populated? Would be pointless to transfer only to face the same problem. There's only one solution, merge servers. I'm pretty sure that half the servers we have now would be more than enough, at least in Europe, seems like US servers are doing better. Unfortunately, despite all the feedback the get here or on other websites such as Reddit, we haven't heard anything on many urgent matters from the devs in a long time. Server population should be their number one priority IMO. They sure do listen a lot, but talking would be nice. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I considered posting something very similar a week ago (couldn't post from my phone at the time.) I think the cooldown for free transfers is the way to really make it work - it will prevent constant changes, but still allow for movement down the road if population shifts again. This move would help save face by not going hte "server merge" route. while at the same time give folks a chance to move to the server of their choice for free, which could help keep guilds or circles together. Combine this with a cross-server CREDD Exchange (to remove the the added cost of CREDD for the folks that choose to remain on less populated servers) and it should fix a lot of the problems (but the QQ will persist.) | |} ---- This is true, but people on ghost town servers will surely take advantage of it. I remember SWTOR offering voluntary free transfers before they did their mandatory merge, and most people took advantage of it because any alternative was better than a server where fleet had 2-3 other players online at peak. I think this is the best solution that doesn't require a drastic overhaul of existing server technology. Offer a onetime free transfer to one designated medium pop server, and watch it become a strong server like Stormtalon or Pergo as all the low pop players funnel themselves to it. | |} ---- HARDCORE More seriously, if your toon is level 10-20 then why not. But if you've dedicated days of /played to max out your toon, its gear and 2 crafts, rerolling is definitely NOT the solution. Now if you're offering free powerleveling service, why not, "just saying". | |} ---- ---- i had always thought that was a good idea.. plus the nodes went into a cool down so you didnt see that many bots farming.. but there was still plenty of bots farming xp and crap. | |} ---- I don't think re-rolling is the problem for many - I think the bigger problem is re-attuning/repgrinding | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- From my personal experience and observations this game is bleeding subs at a pretty damn alarming rate. Open world raid bosses go untouched, elite quests in zones are soloed or not done at all. The que time for adventures are 40+ min for DPS (i am in the que atm and it is at 40 min) The amount of people that i see in zones while questing is non existant (literaly i have not seen another PC or seen anything in chat from another player all day) Contrast that with FF14, where i see hoards of people all over the place. It takes 5-10 min to get into a guildhest, fates are done almost as soon as they pop and people are always talking in chat about the hunts. And that is on one of the lower populated servers, they still have servers that are restricting character creation because of to many players! Edit: Hell even the forum is moving slow as *cupcake* with the last post before mine being almost 2.5 hr's ago and is still on the first page. Carbine needs to do something fast or this will go down as one of the quickest mmo deaths. Don't get me wrong, i want this game to do well and i have been enjoying the pvp and pve, but when it takes almost 50 min to get into an adventure it becomes rather depressing (my que time is now 47 min as of writing this) | |} ---- ---- ---- Playing mikros dominion, and i am located on the west coast USA. This is definitely not peak time, however from my observations that doesn't make a difference as even when it would be peak time i still have the same ghost town feeling. I am not in a guild, as i haven't actually seen any guilds advertising. I have a tanking setup for my warrior and a healing set for my medic, tanks definitely get groups faster however it was definitely not the instant que that tanks get in other mmo's. I just waited 75 min in the que for an adventure before i gave up and started playing ff14. I waited less then 10 min as a dps for a guildhest and got a group. While i do not have any numbers to back up my claims i would say from my own observations that the game is in dire need of a population boost. I am not talking about consolidating servers to get more people per server, i am talking about an overall population boost. Having a 50% off sale might help. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----